Goodnight
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: Anielka Ivannov es un niño que ha perdido todo en cuestión de minutos, ahora esta siendo custodiado por un grupo muy peculiar de justicieros anónimos, pero ¿Que quiere desea él?


  
PARA: DARK_SELENE (JAZMIN) ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!  
Goodnight

Fic de cumpleaños dedicado a** Dark_Selene. **Ella solo pidió un fic del fandom de **Persons of Interest**, más específicamente un Reench con pedazos de Shoot… para quienes se pregunten qué es esto, porque no siguieron la serie que de verdad está sensacional y más estás parejas, se han perdido de algo grandioso, sino Jazmín misma se los puede decir. El fic está escrito desde un POV de un **personaje infantil original**. Como de costumbre los títulos de mis fics son de canciones y está pertenece al grupo **Evanescence**, quienes desde que saltaron a la fama no me he perdido ni un disco, tampoco los conciertos.

_Un gran abrazo nena, que sigas acumulando cada año más sabiduría. _

_Dry your eyes (Seca tus ojos)_

_Because we said (Porque dijimos)_

_Goodnight (Buenas noches)_

_And not goodbye (Y no adios)_

La última misión en la que estaban Reese y Shaw se estaba volviendo cada vez más "complicada" un término elegante para no decir que estaba a punto de irse todo al traste, porque eso estaba sucediendo, estaban literalmente a punto de conocer el infierno sobre la tierra; por supuesto, cortesía de la mafia rusa. Shaw tenía entre sus brazos cubriendo lo más posible a un niño no mayor de seis años, hijo de un antiguo capo ruso, el pequeño había sido testigo de la muerte de su familia entera y desde ese instante estuvo en el programa de protección a testigos, quienes le dieron un numero de identidad social falso, pero a final de cuentas, un numero social. Claro muchos olvidaron el verdadero alcance de la mafia rusa, ya tenían varios infiltrados dentro cuerpos de seguridad que incluso estaban muy cerca de las cimas de poder de estas organizaciones.

En estos momentos, el pequeño Anielka Ivanov no comprendía absolutamente nada, de estar durmiendo en la cama calientita hace un par de horas con dos personas que dijeron lo protegerían de los monstruos debajo de su cama, se encontraba ahora en la calle, de noche a la intemperie escuchando esos mismos sonidos horribles idénticos a los oídos el día que desaparecieron su familia entera. Recordaba a su hermana Sascha quien lo había metido al baúl pequeño dentro del armario y le dijo que no hiciera ruido, como cuando jugaban a las escondidillas, además no debía hacer ninguno porque si no vendría el monstruo debajo de la cama y se lo llevaría lejos. Así que obedeció, escuchó esos zumbidos feos, luego hablar en ruso a un par de hombres, uno le gritó a su hermana quien solo lloraba y decía que solo estaba ella en casa con sus padres porque su hermano había ido a dormir con su amigo Charles porque estaban celebrando su cumpleaños.

Alzó un poquito la tapa del baúl para ver como un tipo enorme sacaba a su hermana a empujones. Intentó por todos los medios no desobedecer a su hermana pero le fue imposible tenía tanto miedo y solo quería ver a su mamá, por lo cual sin hacer ruido fue muy despacio hasta las escaleras y escondiéndose detrás de una gran maceta, pudo ver como arrojaban a su hermana al piso quien al golpearse con el suelo se desmayó , luego se acercó un hombre alto rubio con una gran tatuaje de dragón en la mano izquierda, de color amarillo, porque de donde estaba se podía perfectamente bien como sus padres estaban tirados en ese suelo, todo se veía debido a las luces estaban encendidas, otro vestía de policía y otro como cualquier persona, todos ellos se parecían mucho. Luego otro hombre igual de rubio alzó el arma, descubriendo que tenía otro tatuaje similar pero de un dragón rojo que bajaba por su hombro izquierdo, se tapó los ojos cuando vio como el hombre apuntó, solo escuchó de nuevo los zumbidos y la frase, _vámonos Petrov, está hecho, este hombre no debió aspirar a tanto; _cuando abrió los ojos vio como todos estaban tirados en la sala.

No recuerda mucho después de eso, solo que quiso despertar a sus padres y hermana pero ellos nunca lo hicieron, así que salió a la calle, ya nadie estaba a la vista y comenzó a caminar hasta que una patrulla se acercó para preguntarle algo, pero no dijo nada, ese tipo tenía el mismo color de piel y cabello que los hombres que estuvieron en su casa, se debatió pero el policía lo subió a la patrulla y lo llevó a la comisaría. Cuando llegó lo llevaron a un cuarto grande y lo sentaron para luego cubrirlo con una manta. Nunca alzó la vista ni habló hasta que llegó un policía, que no parecía policía porque se vestía distinto, con un traje, además era gordo, con rulos oscuros y ojos cafés, el comenzó a hablarle como su mamá lo hacía, como el hombrecito que le decía era.

Su cara se le hacía graciosa, así que sin más, cuando le preguntó si quería una bebida, asintió sin más, observando como lo miraba sorprendido. Las personas grandes a veces eran tan raros, pero papá decía que a veces se tenía que tener mucha paciencia con otras personas porque no entendían a la primera, así que sin más, cuando le cuestionó que era lo que deseaba, dijo sin más… _leche. _Los ojos del policía se abrieron como los de las caricaturas, enormes, volvió a repetir _leche; _entonces lo dejó en el cuarto grande y se fue, no sin antes dejar a una mujer policía, que deseaba hacerse la simpática pero no le agradaba, así que no habló más.

Cuando regresó con cuatro cajitas de leche, todas de sabores, menos una.

_Vamos hombrecito, como no te pregunté de qué sabor querías te traje de varios sabores y una natural, así que elige la que deseas. _Le sonrió ligeramente. Así que tomó la de chocolate, su favorita, el mismo no policía le dio unas galletas que sabían a miel.

Luego de eso se quedó dormido encima de la silla, así que no supo nada hasta que se despertó en un sofá, cubierto por un enorme abrigo como el que veces su padre utilizaba cuando quería verse elegante, según le decía. Por fin una mujer alta y morena llegó, pero de nuevo no le agradó y no respondió absolutamente nada. Así que para el final de ese día, el no policía seguía a su lado, incluso le, dio pizza de comer. Lo llevó a otro cuarto más cómodo, pero cuando iban caminando unos policías llevaban a un hombre alto con tatuajes y no pudo evitar tener miedo, por lo cual se aferró a la pierna del no policía, quien pareció entenderlo porque inmediatamente lo alzó en brazos y lo alejó.

Cuando comenzó a cuestionarlo más sobre cómo se llamaba, no pudo más y empezó a llorar, tenía tanto miedo, se aferró al no policía para contarle que había visto en su casa. No se enteró cuando pero se quedó dormido otra vez. Despertó al día siguiente y estaba en otro sitio, no lo reconocía, no pudo evitar sentirse solo y asustado, dos hombres vestidos muy elegantes y de gabardina se acercaron a él y quisieron hacerle preguntas, pero ya no habló, ni comió ni nada, hasta que apareció el no policía, enseguida que lo vio, corrió hacia él para abrazarse a su pierna, así que ya no se separó de este.

Le enseñaron muchas fotos y fue en estas cuando pudo ver a los hombres que hicieron que su familia desapareciera. Los otros hombres hablaron mucho, incluso el no policía que para ese momento le pidió que le llamara por su nombre Lionel, pero le gustaba más el de Lion, así que desde ese momento le dijo de esa forma. Ese mismo día comenzó su peregrinación por muchas casas, casi todos los días recibía llamadas de Lion, preguntándole su día y en ocasiones le iba a visitar llevándole cajitas de leche de chocolate y en ocasiones de fresa, acompañadas de una mini rosquilla rellena de mermelada de frambuesa que adoraba, claro solo le daba una vez a la semana, porque dijo que no debía ponerse como él.

Una ocasión le dijo cuándo no estaba nadie con ellos, que si algún día esos hombres volvían, debía confiar que vendrían a rescatarle dos grandes perros callejeros, llamados Reese y Shaw, que debía grabarse sus nombres. Lo hizo. También le explicó que ahora era una persona importante, muy importante porque lo llevarían ante un juez, que era un hombre que dictaba justicia, donde podría decirle lo que pasó esa noche y así encerrarían a quienes desaparecieron a su familia, para que ellos pudieran estar tranquilos y a otras familias no le pasaran lo mismo. Aunque dijo no estaba de acuerdo y mascullando como su papá lo hacía cuando se enojaba dijo _maldito sistema_, _lo bueno es que solo faltan dos semanas para el juicio,_ ante ese comentario, se echó a reír un montón porque Lion había dicho una mala palabra.

Unos días después comenzó a ver a dos sombras distintas por las ventanas que parecían verlo todo, una era de un hombre de traje negro y gabardina, cabello algo oscuro salpicado de blanco, alto y otra era una mujer de cabello negro, abrigo negro y botas altas del mismo color pero más bajita, se alternaban para estar frente a su casa o en la casa de enfrente, a diferentes horarios. Fue una de esas noches cuando despertó al sentir algo frío contra su rostro, abrió los ojos y en la penumbra vio un tubo muy oscuro, gritó, no le importó gritó porque estaba aterrado, lo iban a desaparecer como, su familia. ¿Por qué? El no hizo nada, se había portado bien, porque su mamá siempre le dijo que los niños buenos siempre eran cuidados por ángeles guardianes. Y tuvo razón, porque de pronto otra sombra se arrojó sobre el primero tirándolo, mientras otra sombra se dirigía hacia él para cargarlo y sacarlo de ahí. Gritó otra vez, pero la sombra habló.

_Tranquilo pequeño, soy Shaw, amiga de Lion. _Al escuchar el nombre de su amigo se tranquilizó, aunque, Lion dijo que era un perro callejero y este era una persona y más una mujer, ¿Quizás Lion se equivocó?, pero ya no tuvo más tiempo de pensar, vio como chispas de luces aparecieron de pronto, pasando muy cerca de ellos, mientras se escuchaba como todo se caía alrededor suyo. Shaw lo sacó de ahí, subiendo a un auto oscuro, colocándolo en el asiento de atrás. Le dijo que se acostara en el piso del vehículo y permaneciera callado, mientras esperaban a su compañero de trabajo. Finalmente el otro hombre llegó y por fin pudo verlos a la luz de las farolas. Eran los mismos que había visto durante estos días por su ventana. El hombre seguramente era Reese se subió junto a él, para alzarlo y ponerle el cinturón de seguridad, mientras Shaw arrancaba a gran velocidad. El hombre grande lo abrazó inmediatamente, casi lo asfixiaba, escuchó como le daba indicaciones a Shaw y ella solo asentía. Sintió una gran emoción porque iban a gran velocidad, todas las veces que su papá y mamá le preguntaron que quería ser cuando creciera, el siempre respondía que sería piloto de autos, así que siempre sus regalos consistían en pequeños o grandes autos.

Pero de pronto sintió el abrazo apretarse más y como el hombre que Shaw llamó John, lo envolvió con su cuerpo, porque el auto frenó muy fuerte, no supo que pasó, hasta que lo escuchó hablar parecer alguien los perseguía, porque nunca disminuyeron la velocidad entonces como en el juego de las tazas voladores donde subieron con la familia, el auto dio muy giros, demasiado fuertes.

Se asustó mucho tenía miedo, mucho miedo, el hombre al que Shaw llamó John, estaba herido y ella también. Unas sombras cercaron el auto, no quería ser tocado por ellas, gritó, gritó porque sentía demasiado miedo, tan solo era un niño, ¿por qué le hacían esto? Unas manos lo sujetaron rápidamente, sacándolo de auto para aventarlo contra el piso, sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza y ya no supo nada. Cuando despertó estaba en una cama muy similar a la que estuvo la abuela antes de irse a cielo y comenzó a llorar, aunque quiso hacerse el fuerte, se estaba volviendo un miedoso.

Una voz a su lado, le habló. _No llores Anielka. _Levantó su rostro, entonces lo vio, era una persona distinta a John y Shaw, tenía unos lentes muy grandes, con entradas muy grandes en la frente similares a la de su papá antes de quedarse calvo, todo vestido de traje. El hombre le sonrió y parecía confiable. Como aquél papá Noel que le regaló el dulce más sabroso que jamás haya probado la navidad pasada cuando fueron al centro comercial junto con su familia… No quería ponerse triste, pero era inevitable, cada vez que recordaba a su mamá, papá y hermana. Sintió como una mano acarició sus cabellos y otra vez le habló.

_¿Sabías que Anielka, significa pequeño ángel? _Asintió con la cabeza, su mamá alguna vez se lo dijo, entre cuentos que les contaba a su hermana y a él antes de dormir, por eso siempre les decía mi ángel protector.

_Entonces, no debes tener miedo Anielka. Somos amigos y te ayudaremos a que nunca más vuelvas a tener miedo. _Lo miró de reojo, el hombre parecía sincero, tenía esa misma mirada que su papá cuando le prometía trae algo para él y su hermana y era completamente seguro que se lo cumplía, pero antes de poder siquiera responder, se sobresaltó cuando un enorme perro de color café claro con lomo negro saltó encima de su cama. _Abajo Bear, _le ordenó seguramente su dueño, pero al parecer no le hizo caso.

_¡stapt uit het bed! _Se escuchó y el hombre que lo había protegido en el auto, apareció con su brazo izquierdo vendado y sujeto a su cuello. Y Bear obedeció de inmediato, bajándose de la cama y yendo al encuentro del otro. El hombre de lentes rodó los ojos.

_Debo aprender holandés Señor Reese_, habló con desgano. _Bear jamás me hace caso tan rápido. _

_Claro que_ _te hace caso Finch, solo que contigo es más juguetón, porque te aprecia demasiado. _El hombre de lentes hizo el mismo mohín que su padre le hacía a mi madre cuando no estaba de acuerdo con ella en algo, no pudo evitarlo y se rió. El señor Reese y el Señor Finch se le quedaron viendo, sonriendo el primero y el segundo solo haciéndolo muy suavemente, entonces Bear subió de nuevo a mi cama para darle lengüetazos, provocándole cosquillas. Ninguno hizo nada, porque según se enteró más tarde al señor Reese le gustaba que sonriera.

Paso tiempo, el señor Reese se fue y Bear lo siguió, el hombre que respondió al nombre de señor Finch, los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron, para girarse y volver a verlo. Le sonrió tranquilizador. _Te traeré algo de comer, el detective Fusco me dijo que te gustaba mucho la leche con chocolate, me temo que no tengo ese tipo de alimento, pero trataré de compensarlo, porque supongo debes tener hambre. _Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, lo vio irse, caminando muy gracioso, como si fuera un pingüinito, lento y muy erguido, le causó gracia.

Miró a su alrededor no podía evitar, ver que en realidad era la cama de un hospital, aunque era demasiado suave, no como la de la abuela, que se quejaba porque estaba muy dura, tenía varios cables conectados a su pecho, pero se suponía estaban vigilando que su corazón latiera y finalmente se dio cuenta que tenía un gran vendaje en su cabeza, seguramente parecía una momia, eso era, en Halloween se vestiría así, de momia y saldría a juntar mucho dulces con… vaya por un momento olvidó que ya Sascha no estaba, como tampoco sus padres. Que sería de ahora en delante de él, ni siquiera podía estar ya en un lugar fijo, porque los hombres malos lo perseguían, pero Lion le dijo que Shaw y Reese lo protegerían así que debería creer, hasta ahorita lo habían hecho, bueno, a excepción del chichón en su cabeza que tenía no estaba tan mal.

No se dio cuando el señor Finch regresó hasta que sintió como le colocaba una bandeja con alimentos, era jugo de color rosa, un sándwich de crema de maní y un vaso de leche blanca, por lo cual no pudo evitar morderse los labios, no le agradaba la leche simple, suspiró, seguramente su mamá se enojaría sino la bebía, porque siempre le decía que era de mala educación no comer o beber lo que nos ofrecían y mucho más si era de personas amables y ellos lo eran con él, así sin más comenzó a comer.

El señor Finch se sentó a su lado de nuevo. _Dime Anielka, alguna vez tu mamá o tu papá te hablaron sobre sus familias. _Dejó de comer para verlo fijamente y negó con la cabeza, eso era cierto, sus papás nunca hablaron sobre otros miembros de la familia, a menos que fuera el tío Peter, pero, de ese tenía prohibido hablar por su propia mamá, porque le dijo había disgustado mucho a los abuelos y jamás debían mencionarlo y le hizo caso. Así siguió diciendo no con la cabeza.

_¿Y Lion? _Preguntó, tenía ganas de verlo. El señor Finch se vio sorprendido, que no supo responder pronto.

_Supongo te refieres al detective Fusco, Lionel Fusco. _Asintió con la cabeza. _El vendrá en unas cuantas horas, porque se encuentra trabajando, pero dijo al final del día se pasaría a verte. _¿Eso sería mucho tiempo? Pensó, pero ya no dijo nada y continuó comiendo hasta que terminó todo, de pronto le volvió a dar mucho sueño, por lo que se recostó lentamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos, antes de caer dormido escuchó a lo lejos.

_Descansa pequeño, supongo que otro poco no te hará daño, mientras resolvemos todos los problemas para que ya no vuelvas a tenerlos. _

_¿Finch, ya hablas solo? _Esa voz era la del señor Reese.

_Shh, se acaba de quedar dormido. _Se escuchó al señor Finch regañarlo.

_De acuerdo Harold, se me olvidaba que tan mamá gallina puedes convertirte con un niño a tu alrededor. _El tono del otro se escuchaba divertido.

_No debería bromear con eso señor Reese. _

_John, ahora soy John, Harold. _Y ya no escuchó nada más, durmió por mucho tiempo.

Cuando despertó, vio a un hombre con un maletín que hablaba en voz baja con el señor Harold, si es que no mal recordaba, así se llamaba. Continuaron haciéndolo hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya estaba despierto. Ambos hombres le sonrieron y se acercaron.

_Este es Patrick Bacon, es el medico que te atendió, cuando llegaste aquí, vino para revisarte y probar si reaccionas bien y si todo sale bien cambiarte de sitio a uno más cómodo. _Asintió con su cabeza. Le gustaba que el señor Finch lo tratara como un niño grande que ya era, porque le explicaba todo. Cuando finalizó el medico de revisarlo, le dijo sonriente que estaba en perfectas condiciones y seguramente esos días tendría ligeros dolores de cabeza pero con algunos medicamentos ligeros se sentiría bien.

Se despidió de él, recomendándole estuviera lo más quieto posible, que remedio pensó, pero aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza, cuando ellos salían, una cabeza se asomó en la entrada de esa habitación, era…

_¡Lion!, ¡Lion!_ Y quiso bajarse corriendo para ir a su encuentro, pero se le adelantó para alzarlo y darle un fuerte abrazo.

_Hombrecito, me diste un muy fuerte susto; cuando me enteré quise venir de inmediato, pero difícilmente me soltaron en la estación, pero ya estoy aquí, viendo que te trate bien "Gafas" y sus "perros callejeros". _

Se sentía muy alegre de verlo pero frunció el ceño, porque tenía una gran duda…

_Lion, me dijiste que Shaw y Reese eran dos perros callejeros, y no es cierto y si lo son, ¿por qué ellos tienen los mismos nombres? _Señaló hacia la puerta, el hombre y la mujer que lo habían salvado miraban muy _curiosamente_ a Lion, quién de pronto parecía tener fiebre porque se veía rojo.

_¿Así que dos perros callejeros? _Dijo la chica llamada Shaw, la que le sacó de la cama, parecía que nunca se ponía otra ropa más que de color negro, igual que el señor Reese, hummm _¿acaso no tendrían otras? _Se acercó poco a poco hacia la cama, mientras Lion intentaba hablar, parecía que tenía algo atorado en la garganta, porque no se le entendía bien. Quedó muy cerca del rostro de Lion, mirándolo enojada _¿Qué haría Lion? _

_Déjalo pasar Sameen, todos sabemos que Lion tiene la costumbre de poner sobrenombres para demostrar su gran "aprecio" por sus amigos. _La voz de otra mujer salió detrás de todos ellos, era más alta que Shaw, pero más baja que Reese. Sameen, como le había llamado la recién llegada le lanzó una mirada tan parecida a la de mamá a papá cuando estaba molesta con él. Entonces apareció el señor Finch, parecía que era el jefe de todos porque inmediatamente dejaron de hablar.

_Creo que por este día debemos dejar descansar a Anielka; recomendaciones del médico. Señor Reese ayúdeme a llevarlo a la habitación que acondicionaron la señorita Grooves y la señorita Shaw. _Pues si era el jefe porque obedecieron inmediatamente, el señor Reese me iba a cargar pero fue Lion quien se adelantó y me llevó hasta la nueva habitación que sería mía desde ese momento, era muy grande, tenía un gran librero, una cama con una colcha azul cielo, una lámpara de Winnie Pooh, un closet, incluso una alfombra de color azul, sonrió, se parecía tanto a su antigua recamara.

Lion lo bajó al suelo y comenzó a explorar el nuevo cuarto. Recorrió todo de principio a fin, el librero era lo más interesante, tenía toda clase de libros, así que abrió algunos, pero los que revisó tenían demasiadas letras, pocos dibujos. Los dejó y cuando se dio cuenta solo Lion estaba ahí.

_Anielka, _lo llamó. _Ven, siéntate a mi lado. _Le señaló la pequeña mesita. Obedeció. Seguramente le daría más instrucciones, y así fue. _De ahora en adelante te quedarás con gafas y los perros callejeros, ah y se unió el nido de cucu, así que no debes temer absolutamente nada, te aseguro que nadie siquiera sabrá que estás aquí. _

_¿Y tú, estarás aquí también conmigo? _Se angustiaría sino lo veía de vez en cuando.

_Pasaré a verte lo más seguido posible, ahorita los abogados están intentando acelerar lo más posible tu intervención ante el juez para encerrar a esos malandrines. Así que solo te pido un poco más de paciencia, esto pronto acabara y podrás salir nuevamente al exterior sin tener que sentir miedo, ¿de acuerdo? _Solo asintió, triste porque no vería muy seguido a Lion, pero confiaba en él, jamás le había mentido.

Lion se despidió casi enseguida, no sin antes decirles que había dejado en la "cocina" sus cajitas de leche de chocolate. La cocina a ciencia cierta solo era un microondas, un lavamanos metálico pequeño, un refrigerador también pequeño y también una mesa casi igual del mismo tamaño, ahí se dio cuenta de cuan alto estaban porque a través de la ventana con esfuerzo porque se tenía que estirar y poner de puntitas, pudo ver la ciudad y edificios que lo rodeaban. Las personas se veían chiquitas, provocándole gracia, quería asomarse más pero difícilmente podía, de pronto fue elevado, por unos brazos delgados, la señorita Shaw cuando giró la vio darle una sonrisa, que más bien parecía que solo estiraba sus labios, no sabía porque se ponía nerviosa junto a él, no le haría nada y así se lo dijo.

_No deberías sentirte nerviosa, soy muy chiquito para hacerte algo. _Puso cara rara la señorita Shaw y antes de responderle una risa divertida se escuchó detrás de ellos. Era la señorita Grooves, ¿Por qué Lion le llamaba Nido de Cucu?, sería por su peinado, pero no tenía el cabello tan alborotado y por otra parte ¿Cómo era un nido de cucu?, tendría que pregúntaselo a Lion cuando regresara.

_Anielka tiene razón, Sameen, no te hará nada, ni te morderá, sujétalo bien, te aseguro no se romperá. _Shaw le dedicó una mirada enojada a la otra chica y giró para asirlo bien, dejando que la rodeara del cuello, entonces pudo ver mejor la ciudad. No puso atención a lo que decían, ya que todo se veía tan bien desde esa altura. Hubo un instante en que fue la propia señorita Grooves quien lo quitó de los brazos de la señorita Shaw.

Le comenzó a dar sueño y ahí finalmente se quedó dormido entre los brazos de una de ellas, lo último que alcanzó a ver fue como Shaw un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la señor... de Samantha, vaya sus nombres eran muy parecidos.

Despertó porque su estómago le pedía alimento y así no podía seguir durmiendo, pero… no sabía dónde estaba la cocina, intentó levantarse pero había algo muy pesado encima de sus piernas, cuando se movió, eso también lo hizo y quitó, encendió la lámpara que estaba en su buró y si, era quien creía que era: Bear, le estaba haciendo compañía en sus sueños, así que quien mejor para enseñarle donde estaba la cocina.

Se levantó, entonces se dio cuenta estaba vestido con una pijama y ahí mismo una pantuflas, se las colocó. _Vamos Bear, muéstrame donde está la cocina, quiero un poco de leche, _le dijo al perro. Y si, lo guió hasta ese sitio, las luces de la ciudad le daban un poco de visión en el interior, fue directamente hasta el refrigerador, seguramente ahí estaría sus cajitas de leche de chocolate, efectivamente así fue, tomó una, eso era suerte, ahora debía buscar galletas, seguramente tendrían algunas, buscó en ese mueble alto y si ahí estaban, ahora era solo cuestión de bajarlas, como pudo llevó una silla, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, estuvo a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, pero no midió bien su distancia, al dar un paso hacia atrás, cayó al piso junto con la caja de galletas que consiguió apretar contra su pecho.

Todo sucedió en un instante, el suelo lo recibió, Bear ladró y el dolor. Las luces se encendieron, en seguida, cuando abrió los ojos lo primer que vio fue al señor Finch mirándolo preocupado, estaba hincado a su lado. Mientras que el señor Reese lo comenzaba a revisar de la cabeza a los pies, tocando suavemente. No le pasó nada porque su hermana le había enseñado a caer de espalda y levantando la cabeza para no lastimarse seriamente, cuando ambos hombres lo comprobaron, suspiraron a la vez, entonces se dio cuenta que los dos venían apenas vestidos, el señor Finch con una bata, y el señor Reese con solo su pantalón de la pijama.

_¿Tienes hambre? _Le cuestionó el hombre mayor. Solo asintió con la cabeza. El señor Reese lo levantó para sacudir el polvo que se adhirió del piso.

_Cuando vuelvas a tener hambre o cualquier cosa que necesites solo dile a Bear que te lleve con alguno de los dos y te ayudaremos, ¿de acuerdo? _Le cuestionó el hombre más joven. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado y bajo la vista, aun abrazaba la caja de galletas, un ligero toque en el hombro le indicó ir hasta una silla para sentarse en esta. Luego ambos se movieron para darle la leche de chocolate caliente y servirle un plato con galletas.

Esperaron a que terminara sus galletas, mientras tanto el señor Reese había ido a ponerse la camisa de la pijama, pero cuando pasó junto al señor Finch le dijo algo, provocando que tosiera y se pusiera rojo y le respondiera… _Por amor a Dios, John, estamos con Anielka. _El otro solo sonrió como gato de Cheesire.

Terminó prontamente sus galletas, no le gustaba causar molestias. _Ahora tienes que lavarte los dientes Anielka _dijo el señor Finch; frunció el ceño, no le gustaba mucho eso, el dulce le encantaba como se quedaba en su boca, eran igual que sus papás, que remedio.

Se levantó siendo todo ese tiempo vigilado por Bear, quien de nuevo le indicó el camino hasta su cuarto, cuando llegó se dio cuenta que estaba los dos atrás de ellos, entró y se recostó después de lavarse los dientes, los dos hombres se habían ido solo dejándolo bajo la supervisión de Bear, algo que le alegraba, pero después de dos horas despierto, se estaba desesperando, pero al final no supo cuando se quedó dormido, solo que comenzó a tener malos sueños, era ese tatuaje persiguiéndolo, queriendo apresarlo a toda costa, cuando lo logró comenzó a quitarle el aire, entonces gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerza, fueron los ladridos de Bear y los brazos del señor Reese quienes lo despertaron, fue el mismo señor Finch quien limpió las lágrimas que ni siquiera sentía.

El señor Reese le trajo un vaso de agua mientras el señor Finch lo abrazó para continuar tranquilizándolo y lo logró, se sentía con el mismo calor que tenía su mamá y se negó a despegarse de este.

_Vamos Anielka, debes volver a dormir, todavía es muy temprano. _Intentó razonar con él, el mayor pero no quería que se fuera, era tan cómodo estar entre sus brazos, además se negaba a quedarse dormido, esos sueños feos le daban miedo. _Déjame al menos traer un libro. _Le pidió amablemente, lo miró a los ojos. _Te aseguro no me iré, solo iré por el libro, ¿Te gustan los cuentos?_ Le preguntó y asintió, sus papás siempre les contaban cuentos antes de ir dormir, bueno a veces uno, a veces el otro.

_Si, deja que mamá Harold vaya a traer el cuento para que te lo lea, _dijo el señor Reese, lo cual le ganó una mirada enojada del señor Finch, provocando que la sonrisa del otro se ampliara más.

_Le aseguro… _pero antes de que pudiera continuar fue interrumpido.

_No te preocupes Harold te alcanzo el cuento, porque seguramente le leerás el que yo creo. _Ya no le respondió el mayor. Así que lo acomodó en su cama, sentándose en la cabecera, aprovechó para acomodarse quedando su cabeza recostada sobre una de sus piernas.

La voz del señor Finch, se comenzó a oír.

_Érase una vez un reino que sufría el ataque continuo de ogros, brujas y dragones. Solo podían defenderse con la valentía de sus soldados, __pues desde la muerte del gran mago__, nadie había sido capaz de leer los hechizos del libro mágico. Estos eran muy poderosos, pero tan peligrosos, que un pequeño error en su pronunciación podría ser terrible. __Por eso el mago antes de morir protegió el libro con la más difícil de las palabras salvajes__, que son aquellas que nunca antes han sido bien leídas. Esperaba así encontrar un digno sucesor, alguien capaz de utilizar la magia sin hacer daño._

_Por eso desde pequeños los niños de aquel reino podían elegir entre prepararse para ser soldados o magos. Pero mientras el entrenamiento de los soldados estaba lleno de ejercicio y aventuras desde el primer día, __el de los magos obligaba a estudiar y leer durante mucho tiempo antes de enfrentarse al gran libro y su palabra salvaje__. Y de los pocos que terminaron su preparación, ninguno consiguió leer y comprender correctamente aquella misteriosa palabra._

_Marko era uno de los niños que debería elegir aquel año. Como la mayoría, solo pensaba en ser soldado. __Pero justo el día anterior a su decisión__, el reino sufrió un terrible ataque y pudo ver cómo el enemigo derrotaba con facilidad incluso a los soldados más fuertes y valientes. A pesar de que cada vez había más y mejores soldados, nunca habían estado tan cerca de perder la guerra. Hacía falta un gran cambio, y Marco comenzó por él mismo: se prepararía para ser mago. __El primero en intentarlo en años__…. _

La voz del señor Finch era interesante, ponía énfasis en las partes emocionantes del cuento, intentando crear algunas voces, pero no le salían tan bien, que lo mejor que ocurría es que le provocara mucha gracia, pero también le hacía sentir mucha calma

"_Hiktrikostakuntijagoni"._

_Marko reconoció la palabra inmediatamente y sonrió de oreja a oreja ¡Qué fácil! ¡Y qué listo había_

_sido el mago! Aquella palabra no significaba nada por sí misma. __Solo era el título de uno de los libros más raros y escondidos que había en la biblioteca__, uno que le había encantado a Marko. Un libro lleno de palabras raras que explicaba las mejores técnicas de lucha contra ogros, brujas y dragones, con sus puntos débiles y todo lo necesario para derrotarlos fácilmente. Marko corrió a buscarlo a la biblioteca y descubrió un mensaje oculto en su última página:_

Para ese momento, ya lo escuchaba todo muy lejano.

"_Yo, el Gran Mago, te nombro a ti, seas quien seas, mi sucesor. Y comparto contigo el mayor de mis secretos: nunca fui mago. __Todo el poder que tuve vino de lo que aprendí en estos libros__, como lo has hecho tú. Este libro solo completa ese poder ayudándote a parecer mágico, pues los brutos soldados no seguirían a un simple sabio, pero sí a un poderoso mago.__"_

_Marko comprendió entonces para qué servían todas aquellas palabras raras__. No eran más que falsos hechizos, un simple truco para conseguir un líder sabio._

_Y así fue como Marko, el mago que nunca fue mago, __llegó a dirigir a los soldados del reino hacia la victoria__, y a vivir mil y una aventuras gracias a la sabiduría que descubrió en los olvidados libros de una biblioteca._

Sintió como el señor Reese seguramente lo acomodó apropiadamente en la cama y perdía el calor del señor Finch, pero ya no tenía fuerza para evitar que se alejara, solo quería dormir y soñar con ser como Marko, un gran mago, con magia podría arreglar todo, incluso volver a ver a mi familia, la cara de mamá apareció ante mí, sonriente… Escuché como un susurro.

_Es hora de irnos a dormir Harold, cumpliste tu misión, Anielka está dormido. _El señor Finch respondió algo pero ya no logró comprender que. _Bear se quedará con él y nos avisará inmediatamente si algo sucede, no debes ser tan aprensivo… todo una mamá gallina. _

A Anielka le gustaba mucho soñar, tanto dormido como despierto, bueno eso fue cuando aún vivían sus padres y sus únicas preocupaciones eran que haría de cocinar ese día su mamá, evitar que su hermana lo molestara, a que jugaría con sus amigos en el colegio y que cuanta tarea dejarían su maestra Miss Sandy; pero desde lo ocurrido todo se volvió patas para arriba como decía su papá cuando tenía problemas difíciles.

Tras el cuento, que pronto se volvió rutina todas las noches, antes de irse a dormir y el que Bear le acompañara, volvió a soñar nuevamente pero ya no fue el mundo imaginario que siempre poblaba su imaginación, sino uno donde todos estaban juntos, sus papás y su hermana, pero eso le hacía despertar triste y con un deseo porque eso fuera realidad, aun cuando estaba consciente que jamás sucedería.

Pero era en esas mañana cuando el señor Reese, que un par de días posteriores a la primera lectura de cuento antes de dormir, le pidió le llamara John; le preparaba el desayuno a él y al señor Finch, aunque a este último casi tenía que amenazarlo con no darle su té favorito, sino comía al menos la fruta, huevo con jamón y un hot cake, a lo cual siempre le rezongaba, vaya que John conocía la debilidad de su novio. Le recordaba tanto a… no, no debía pensar en su tío, su papá había prohibido siquiera mencionar su nombre en casa.

Regresando a John, le preparaba todas las mañanas su jugo de naranja, un hot cake con huevo y jamón y otro con miel de abeja, un vaso de leche con chocolate y un poco de fruta. A veces variaba el desayuno, pero era innegable que estaría su leche con chocolate esperándolo para desayunar, extrañamente eso lo ponía contento tras bebérselo.

No tuvo certeza cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero diariamente Lion pasaba a visitarlo para preguntarle cómo lo trataban y a dejarle una golosina, la cual le daba a escondidas del señor Finch, porque las veces que lo vio, le llamó la atención a Lion, diciéndole que eso arruinaría su apetito y las confiscaba para dárselas después, eso no le agradaba, era igual a lo que su mamá le decía, era por su bien y así evitaba las caries; John tenía razón, el señor Finch era una mamá gallina. Se lo mencionó una ocasión al John y este se rió hasta no poder más.

Fue una noche que estaba lloviendo demasiado con relámpagos, que no le gustó nada, uno en particular parecía haber caído muy cerca porque lo asustó hasta las lágrimas, ni siquiera Bear, quien intentó consolarlo pudo, se bajó de la cama y corrió por el pasillo, intentando encontrar al señor Finch o a John, fue el propio Bear quien jalándolo de la manga de su pijama lo llevó hasta casi el final de la biblioteca, donde empujó la puerta, nada más entrar, John saltó encendiendo la lamparita de su buró, para enseguida reconocerlo, le sonrió algo adormilado, para ese momento el señor Finch también se alzó sorprendido, con una mirada de ¿apenado?, era difícil a veces leer a este hombre, aunque le inspirara mucha confianza como Lion, era como ver a un gato, solitario, arisco, preocupado y a veces miedoso, pero si fuera un gato, sería imposible que Bear lo quisiera tanto, claro no tanto como a John, pero era quien lo protegía.

Cuando ambos se les pasó la sorpresa el señor Finch se acercó y antes de que pudiera siquiera hablar otro rayo cayó y sin querer se aferró a la cintura. Pareció que eso bastó para que pudieran comprenderlo todo, lo iba a conducir hasta la puerta cuando, habló John.

_Vamos Harold, trae a Anielka a la cama, ¿No ves que esta aterrorizado con los truenos? ¿Acaso tú no tenías miedo de ellos cuando eras niño? _Le dirigió la mirada con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, extendió las cobijas y no se hizo del rogar, subió a la cama, escuchó como el señor Finch dio un suspiro y lo siguió, se acomodaron dejándolo en medio, el aroma combinado de ambos era muy tranquilizador así que sin más se giró hacia donde estaba el señor Finch, que apenas acababa de abrocharse la camisa de su pijama, mientras que John, no tenía, seguramente eran como sus papás cuando se daban besitos, tenía tanto sueño, entonces sintió como Bear se subió también a la cama y a pesar de las protestas del señor Finch se quedó ahí a dormir con ellos.

Según Lion le dijo que llevaba viviendo ahí un mes y seguramente era cierto, porque en ocasiones John salía y no regresaba hasta muy tarde o el día siguiente, siempre iba acompañado por Sameen y una ocasión por la Tía Root (ella pidió ser llamada así). Solo una ocasión vio como el señor Finch estaba un inquieto hablando solo, bueno, no hablaba solo, según le explicó tenía un dispositivo tipo teléfono celular para poder hablar con John, Sameen y Root.

_¿Y qué están haciendo? ¿Les das muchas indicaciones?, ¿Entonces son tus empleados y tú el jefe?, humm, tal vez no, porque los empleados no duermen en la misma cama de su jefe, ¿No es así? _Sus palabras no fueron con la intención mala, pero el señor Finch se sonrojó hasta las orejas y tartamudeo un poco.

_Señor Reese, no creo que sea el momento de estarse riendo y usted tampoco Señorita Grooves_, intentó sonar irritado, pero fue imposible.

_Señor Finch, no debería apenarse, eso es normal cuando dos personas se quieren, así como mi mamá y papá, ambos se querían mucho y por lo tanto dormían en la misma cama, además mamá preparaba el desayuno para todos, como John lo hace para usted, Bear y para mí, además seguramente también compart… _no pudo seguir porque le tapó la boca con la mano, mientras Bear comenzó a ladrar enojado.

_Dime Harold, para que sea más corto_ dijo entre susurros, _Anielka, necesito que te quedes lo más callado posible, ¿de acuerdo?, te llevaré a un sitio seguro y pase lo que pase, no deberás salir por nada, oigas lo que oigas, pase lo que pase. Hasta que John, Sameen, la señorita Grooves o yo lleguemos por ti. No lo olvides. _Otra vez no, no quería separarse de él, incluso cuando lo cargó para llevarlo a ese escondite que estaba detrás de uno de los libreros gigantes de la biblioteca. Presionó un libro y se abrió un pasaje. Le ordenó a Bear ir con él, pero no quería soltarlo, se aferró a su cuello, pero no fue posible retenerlo.

Se quedó llorando en silencio, imposibilitado de hacer algo más y cuando todo se volvió oscuro, abrazó a Bear que intentaba consolarlo lamiendo sus lágrimas. No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero se le hizo eterno, cuando nuevamente se abrió el librero, apareció ante sus ojos, Sameen.

_Hey hombrecito, llegué por ti, ya es seguro ahí afuera. _Como vio no se movía, se arrastró hasta él para sujetarlo y sacarlo. Cuando estuvo ya de pie, lo levantó y lo llevó hasta donde estaban todo reunidos, incluido Lion, pero Harold estaba lastimado en su hombro izquierdo, se deshizo del agarre de Sameen para ir junto a él, aunque John estaba prácticamente encima, curándolo, había sangre, le dieron ganas de llorar otra vez, pero antes de hacer eso, fue Lion quien se puso a su altura para calmarlo.

_No te preocupes Ani, te aseguro que gafas estará bien solo fue un rasguño, pero su perro callejero es demasiado sobreprotector, la otra no tanto, pero aun así enseñó demasiado los dientes si se le acerca alguien extraño. _

_Lionel te buscaremos un apelativo "cariñoso" nosotros también, solo deja encontrar el adecuado _dijo Sameen, mientras Root reía discretamente y Lion le guiñaba un ojo.

_Te tengo una buena noticia hombrecito, _continuo Lion, _dentro de tres días a estas horas finalmente ya habrás estado frente al juez para contarle todo lo que ocurrió en tu casa y con tu familia, estarán ahí un par de hombres a los cuales seguramente reconocerás, no te asustes ¿de acuerdo?, no te podrán hacer daño porque estarán encadenados, además habrá muchos policías. Así de importante eres Ani, tu solito podrás derrumbar un gran imperio, _Lionel sonaba orgulloso de ese hecho, el solo quería vivir en paz, sin tener más sobresaltos, ese mes con Harold y John había sido como estar en esa casita de madera que sus padres tenían cerca de Ontario Canadá, donde había un gran lago al frente y bosque atrás, en las noches se podían ver estrellas incontables y junto con ellos hacían fogatas, cantaban, reían, platicaban y todo era como un hermoso sueño.

Asintió distraído, para de nuevo enfocarse en Harold que ya tenía un vendaje y John le ayudaba a colocarse una camisa, le sonrió tranquilamente y se acercó. _Anielka, ¿estás bien? _Asintió con la cabeza. _Me alegro mucho. _Le dio una caricia en la cabeza al igual que John, este último lo alzó, para decirle confidente. _Pide Pizza de Pepperoni para comer, esa le gusta mucho a Harold. _Rió ante esta petición.

A la mañana siguiente estaba desayunando con Sameen, Root, Lion e incluso Bear quien contento comía sus croquetas bajo la mesa y algo más, porque le daba pedazos de jamón aprovechando cuando nadie lo veía, los únicos faltantes eran Harold y John, los cuales aparecieron casi cuando estaban terminando de desayunar, en medio de una discusión, Harold venía ya vestido como siempre con su traje, mientras John venía colocándose su camisa con una sonrisa parecida a la del gato de Alicia en el País de la Maravillas.

_¿El gato está feliz porque se comió un pajarito? _Preguntó Root, provocando que Sameen le diera un ligero codazo. En ese momento Harold se ruborizó y John amplió más su sonrisa.

_No hay nada más satisfactorio y energizante que una buena ducha… para comenzar un excelente día. _

_Ah, entonces los mañane… _continuó Root.

_Le agradecería Miss Grooves que no haga ese tipo de comentarios frente a un menor de edad. _Fue interrumpida por Harold mientras lo veía un poco preocupado. Entonces no pudo evitar mirar tanto a uno como otro, dándoles una sonrisa traviesa, a veces los adultos creían que los niños no sabían nada acerca de las actividades de los mayores, volvió a mirar alternativamente a Harold y a John, este último lucía más que satisfecho, entonces habló de algo que antes no mencionó.

_Ya sé, que los adultos que viven juntos, sean hombre, mujeres u hombre y mujer, generalmente se dan besitos por la mañana o por la noche, eso me dijeron mis papás, por eso tenían cerrada su puerta con seguro, yo no veo porque los niños no podemos ver, no creo que sea malo, a final de cuentas mi tío Jack si se los daba con su novio Scott, cuando vivían en Boston, después se mudaron a Canadá, entonces les perdimos la pista, bueno, mi mamá y eso le puso triste, mucho más cuando mi abuela Caterine le prohibió siquiera mencionarlo, porque según ella dijo, nunca tuvo un hijo. Nunca he entendido por qué. _

Fue cuando John se puso a su altura mirándolo fijamente, incluso todo mundo estaba callado, atento a lo que dijo. Fue Sameen quien le habló. _Entonces tienes un tío en ¿Canadá?, ¿Te sabrás el apellido del novio de tu tío? _

Pensó mucho, pero no recordaba muy bien, solo recordaba las veces que su mamá se refirió a él como El Irlandés. Entonces negó con la cabeza. _Mi mamá le decía irlandés, pero no dijo su apellido. _

_Eso ya es un comienzo Anielka, _dijo Harold, quien ahora ya estaba yéndose hacia su biblioteca, pero fue detenido por John, quien lo miró con desaprobación.

_Primero desayunarás Harold, _pero antes de que protestara lo condujo hasta la silla junto a él para sentarlo y comenzar a ponerle su desayuno. Harold únicamente le dio una mirada molesta a John, quien ni siquiera se sintió incómodo. Los otros sonrieron ocultos tras su servilleta o taza de café. Terminó sus alimentos y se levantó dando gracias, salió para ir a su recamara a tomar el libro que le llamó mucho la atención uno de robots, siendo seguido por Bear. Se quedó viendo los dibujos y leyendo lentamente, cuando se cansó se fue hacia la sala general para buscar a uno de los adultos. Entonces los escuchó ¿peleando? Se quedó detrás de la puerta.

_Para mí, esa es la mejor solución, sabes perfectamente Lionel que estará muy seguro con ellos, por lo que se ve cambió completamente su apellido por el que seguramente es su esposo ahora, no veo el motivo de tus objeciones _era la voz de Root.

_Es muy pequeño para vivir con un par de hombres, no sabemos si tienen manías extrañas o si son un par de pervertidos. _

_Estas juzgándolos antes siquiera de conocerlos, además Anielka no parecía incomodo cuando habló de ellos. _

_Eso no puedes saberlo nido de Cucu,_ casi gritó Lion.

_Oh, vamos, ya deja en paz los apelativos "cariñosos", son molestos. _Esa había sido Sameen.

_Voy a seguir diciéndoles cómo se me dé la gana, ustedes no lo ven mal porque el concepto de normalidad no está dentro de ninguno de sus diccionarios personales. Lo que Anielka necesita son grandes dosis de eso y un pareja de hombres no se lo dará. Apenas está comenzando a superar el trauma de su familia, dentro de veinticuatro horas se enfrentará a una corte, ¿Cómo eso le haría bien? _Lion se escuchaba más enojado a la par que avanzaba en su plática.

_De eso se está encargando Harold y La Máquina, ambos están buscando a ese par, para hacer una investigación exhaustiva, claro que no entregaríamos a Anielka a un par de desconocidos y menos si son peligrosos. Saben perfectamente que ella no deja nada al azar y si decide que son confiables, quien mejor para que esté a salvo, porque sabes perfectamente Lionel, que la Bravfta no se quedará quieta, ellos no tendrán piedad en absoluto después del golpe que se les asestará, ni siquiera a un niño. Su seguridad está ante todo. _Finalmente John habló.

_Yo estoy de acuerdo con el grandulón, sí, me refiero a ti John, aunque me muestres los dientes, esa costumbre de Lionel es contagiosa. La Máquina no dejará nada al azar incluso nos ayudará pasado mañana para la seguridad de Anielka. _

_Si pero… _iba a continuar Lion.

_¡Suficiente!, _ese fue Harold, quien lo sorprendió cuando se colocó frente a la puerta, mirándolo. _Creo que a final de cuentas quien tiene la última palabra es de Anielka, ya que es el interesado, ¿no es así? _Le preguntó el mayor.

_¿Qué es lo que tú deseas Ani? _Le preguntó Lion cuando estuvo ya dentro de la habitación, todos los adultos lo rodearon, solo Bear estaba junto a él.

_¿Por qué ya no me quieren aquí? _Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. La mirada enfadada de Lion desapareció enseguida y se puso hincó para mirarlo a los ojos.

_No es eso Ani, pero debes entender que lo más importante ahorita es tu seguridad. No queremos que nada malo te pase, porque eso sería devastador para todos, incluyendo a nido de Cucu que casi no tiene empatía. _

_¿Empatía? _Cuestionó.

_Oh, es decir le agradas, mira que pocas personas en el mundo logran eso. _Continuaría hablando pero fue quitado por Sameen, ella siempre era tan directa.

_Mira pequeño, él tiene razón, nos importa tu seguridad y para que estés a salvo haremos todo lo posible. _

_Incluso si eso significa que estés lejos de nosotros. Aunque eso duela, pero tu seguridad es nuestra prioridad y daremos incluso la vida si se requiere, _dijo tan serio como siempre John.

_No llores Anielka, verás que todo saldrá bien. _Recibió un abrazo de parte de Harold quien se había acercado para consolarlo porque sin querer estaba llorando, no quería irse de ahí, se sentía querido y seguro en medio de todos ellos. Sintió como alguien lo cargó y un par de palmaditas en su espalda mientras lo llevaban a su recamara. Cuando lo recostaron se dio cuenta que había sido el propio John quien estaba ahí junto a él, al igual que Bear.

_Descansa un poco, te llamaremos cuando sea hora de la comida, déjanos a los adultos hacer lo que tengamos que hacer, cuando crezcas te darás cuenta que tomar decisiones no es fácil y si lo hacemos es porque estamos pensando siempre en el bienestar de otra persona. _Le dio un beso en la frente. _También todos te queremos pequeño ángel. _Y se fue dejándolo ahí, Bear se subió a la cama y se acostó junto a él, quitándole las lágrimas a lengüetazos, que le provocaron cosquillas, no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido, pero despertó hasta ya cuando era noche.

Se levantó dándose cuenta que tenía puesto su pijama azul. Llegó a la cocina porque tenía hambre, pero no estaba nadie, todo estaba tan silencioso, solo Bear que comía de su platón sus croquetas, cuando lo vio, fue corriendo a él. Fue hasta el refrigerador, tenía mucha hambre y lo primero que vio fue sus cajitas de leche de chocolate, sacó una, entonces vio un sándwich que tenía su nombre, lo tomó y se puso a comerlo con ganas, era de crema de maní, su favorito. Cuando terminó llevó la cajita a la basura y la servilleta en que estuvo envuelto su sándwich. Como seguía sin un ruido fue hasta donde generalmente se hallaba Harold trabajando, pero tampoco lo vio, le dio curiosidad la pantalla de la computadora que estaba encendida, se veían muchas ventanitas, en dos de ellas estaban John y Sameen y en otra estaba Harold y Lion, Root no se veía en ninguna. De pronto todas las ventanitas se cerraron y quedó la pantalla oscura, una línea de letras grandes apareció.

_BUENAS NOCHES ANIELKA_

¿Quién le estaba hablando?, dudoso llevó sus manos al teclado y escribió

_HOLA_ _¿QUIEN ERES TU? _ Y presionó la tecla para continuar tal como su hermana le había enseñado hace un par de años.

I.A.

¿I.A.?

_AFIRMATIVO _que chistoso, ese era un sí, como en las series de policías que veía su papá.

_¿DONDE ESTAS? _Seguramente era otra persona en alguna parte de la ciudad o del mundo, eso le explicó su hermana cuando ella estaba en un chat.

_EN TODAS PARTES _

_¿EN TODAS PARTES? ¿ENTONCES? _Eso no podía ser, frunció su ceño. _¿I.A. ES TU NOMBRE REAL? _

_NEGATIVO, EL ADMINISTRADOR, LOS OPERATIVOS Y OPERATIVO UNO ME LLAMAN LA MAQUINA. ¿_Quiénes eran esos?

_¿LA MAQUINA? _Eso era raro.

_SOY UNA INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL. _

_INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL ¿COMO UN ROBOT? _Oh finalmente lo entendía, estaba explicado en ese libro. 

_NO TENGO CUERPO FÍSICO _

_¿ENTONCES? ¿QUE ERES? ¿COMO PUEDES ESTAR EN TODAS PARTES? _

_SOY DIEZ MIL OJOS QUE TODO LO VEN Y DIEZ MILLONES DE OÍDOS QUE TODO LO ESCUCHAN: ALGO QUE ESTÁ EN TODAS PARTES Y EN NINGUNA._

_ESO ES SORPRENDENTE. _Era increíble, como los cuentos que estaba leyendo.

_OPERADOR UNO EN EL SITIO. _Apareció en la pantalla, escrito.

_¿OPERADOR UNO? ¿QUIÉN ES OPERADOR UNO? Y ¿COMO LO SABES? _

_CAMARA DE SEGURIDAD_

_ENTIENDO. _Escribió por último antes de que la pantalla cambiara automáticamente a las ventanitas y nuevamente mostraban en diferentes ángulos a John, Harold, Sameen y Lion, y Root estaba entrando.

Dejó el asiento de Harold rápidamente, porque había aprendido bien, que los adultos no les gustaba que tocaran las computadoras donde trabajaban, su papá varias ocasiones regañó a su hermana y a él, no quería que esto sucediera.

Root entró como si nada, cuando lo vio, le sonrió. _Así que finalmente despertaste, eso es excelente Ani, ahora ven conmigo, porque seguramente no tendrás absolutamente nada de sueño, así que te daré un par de juegos para que te entretengas mientras llega el resto. _

Se encogió de hombros, disponiéndose a seguirla, escuchó como Root hablaba por su audífono, de manera alegre como si estuviera hablando con un amigo. Lo metió a su recamara para sacar debajo de la cama unos juegos de mesa y una Tablet fue ahí cuando comenzó a aprender a jugar ajedrez, era tan sencillo, solo fue cuestión de minutos aprender las reglas, que la misma Root le enseñó. Ella se fue a seguir trabajando, o al menos eso dijo, se quedó ahí bastante entretenido, pasaron seguramente varias horas porque finalmente el sueño lo rindió quedándose sobre la colcha. Cuando despertó al día siguiente estaba bajo las capas de la ropa de cama y tenía ya hambre, seguramente era ya muy tarde. Se levantó y se vistió con la ropa que le había regalado John y Harold.

Se sentía tan animado que fue corriendo a la cocina y como pensó John ya estaba ahí, preparando el desayuno, o al menos eso quería creer, porque alguna vez su papá le dijo a su mamá que el mejor alimento que podría darle eran sus besos, ese día su mamá sonrió de una manera que pocas veces había visto. Así estaba John con Harold, dándole muchos besitos, pero Harold al parecer se veía un poco tieso, porque estaba sin corresponder el abrazo, hum, seguramente no debía interrumpir, por lo tanto rápidamente dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos a su cuarto pero en ese instante a Bear se le ocurrió ladrar junto a él, quiso callarlo porque a la mejor se enojaran con Bear y él no podría permitirlo.

Cuando Bear quiso ladrar otra vez y el intentó callarlo, se asomó John.

_Así que aquí están par de traviesos, ya los estábamos esperando para desayunar. _Les sonrió como siempre amable. Cuando entraron a la cocina finalmente Harold se hallaba en el lavaplatos secando algo parecido a un plato ¿acaso no se quedaron limpios el día de ayer?

_Anielka, vuelve a lavarte las manos y cuando regreses ya estará servido tu desayuno. _Quiso protestar, pero la mirada de John era como la de papá cuando no admitía replica, suspiró ¡Adultos!, solo había tocado a Bear y eso no era suficiente para ensuciarse las manos.

Todo el día la pasó nuevamente en el departamento, jugando con la Tablet, leyendo y con los juegos de mesa, donde se había entretenido más era en monopolio, le ganó a Harold y Lion cuando llegó, ya que logró adueñarse de las mayores propiedades en el mundo. Después de eso, pasó otras dos horas antes hablando con Lion, repasando todo lo que le diría al Juez, aunque una parte de él no quería, Lion decía era demasiado importante, para que volviera a vivir tranquilo y sin miedo a ser perseguido. ¿Eso sería verdad?

Finalmente había llegado el día, la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien, ante cualquier sonido saltaba, por lo cual terminó durmiendo junto a Bear en su cómodo colchón canino, se había traído unas mantas de su cama, ahí los dos se quedaron junto a Harold que esa noche se encontraba trabajando en su ordenador… Quería preguntarle tantas cosas a Harold si él era El Administrador, ¿Quién o qué era La Máquina?, pero pareciese que era imposible cuando por fin se estaba animando el sueño lo venció. De nueva cuenta como todas las ocasiones que se quedaba dormido fuera de su cuarto, despertó en su cama. Harold entró en ese preciso momento.

_Buen día Anielka, me alegra que estés despierto ya, son las 8:00 am, debes prepararte porque dentro de dos horas tanto la señorita Shaw como el señor Reese te escoltaran hasta donde deberán recibirte el detective Fusco y las personas que lo acompañaran para llevarte ante el juez. _

Se sentó en la cama para darle una caricia en la cabeza, parecía adivinar sus inquietudes. _Tanto Reese como Shaw estarán pendientes de ti, porque no te perderán de vista, ¿de acuerdo? No debes tener miedo Anielka, esto es lo último, ahí mismo el detective Fusco te llevara hasta la frontera de Canadá. Localizamos a tu tío Jack y su ahora esposo Scott McCallister, viven Chicoutimi, un pueblo cerca de Quebec, es muy tranquilo, ahí tu tío y su esposo pusieron un pequeño café que atrae a turistas y lugareños, porque al parecer tu tío político es un excelente chef repostero. Nos contactamos con ellos y… bueno, seguramente tu tío Jack te platicará más cosas. _

Quizás su rostro reflejó la decepción de saber que era el último día con ellos, Harold le dio una ligera caricia en la cabeza. _No debes estar triste Anielka, créeme que es lo mejor para ti, ahí estarás seguro y a salvo, ya no tendrás que despertarte a media noche para salir huyendo a otro lugar. _Sí, eso seguramente lo decía porque ya no lo querían con ellos y de nuevo Harold debía haber leído su mente. _No, no es lo que crees, ni se debe a que no te queramos con nosotros, en poco tiempo hemos aprendido a quererte y es por eso mismo que debemos dejarte ir para ponerte a salvo, quizás aún no lo comprendas del todo porque te hace falta madurar, pero algún día lo harás te lo aseguro. _

De donde vino su respuesta, no sabría decirlo. _No creo entenderlos, pero ustedes son los adultos y mis padres siempre me decían que debía obedecerlos, porque se supone ustedes tienen más experiencia. _Y ya no dijo más, sintió como Harold siguió mirándolo, pero se negó a devolvérsela, eran injustos.

Harold le avisó que saldría por unos minutos, dejándole comida lista por si tenía hambre, pero el saber que debía ir a hablar ante un señor que no conocía le hacía sentir su pancita muy pesada y por lo tanto no tenía ganas de comer, aun así comió algo porque su mamá siempre decía que el desayuno era la comida más importante del día. ¿Cómo podría quedarse con ellos?

La Máquina…

Fue corriendo hasta la sala donde Harold tenía sus ordenadores y se sentó frente, de nuevo se veían varias ventanitas, pero ahora no estaban ninguno. Tocó una tecla y la pantalla de inmediato cambió a oscura y las letras comenzaron a aparecer.

¿ESTAS AHÍ? Pasaron unos segundos antes de obtener una respuesta.

SIEMPRE

BUENOS DÍAS. ¿PODRÍAS AYUDARME?

AYUDAR=REQUERIR. La palabra era extraña para él, pero supuso debía ser lo mismo.

SI

¿EN QUE ASPECTO?

¿Aspecto?, supuso que era algo sobre el problema que tenía.

NO QUIERO IRME DEL LADO DE JOHN Y HAROLD, ME GUSTA MUCHO ESTAR CON ELLOS.

…

…

La Máquina estaba procesando la información, al menos eso suponía porque tardaron en aparecer las letras.

ANIELKA IVANOV, DEBE IR A CANADÁ, SU SEGURIDAD HA SIDO REASIGNADA A NIVEL 1 EL DÍA DE HOY, DESPUÉS VOLVERÁ A SER EVALUADA PARA RECATEGORIZAR.

Que lenguaje tan extraño, no entendía.

ANIELKA IVANOV ES CATEGORIZADO CON NIVEL 1 DE IMPORTANCIA PARA PROYECTO GENESIS Y SOLO SE EJECUTARÁ SI VA A CANADÁ.

¿ESO QUE QUIERE DECIR? Cuestionó en el ordenador, pero ya no aparecieron más palabras en la pantalla, entonces escuchó los pasos inconfundibles de Harold, se bajó inmediatamente de la silla y fue a su encuentro. En el marco de la puerta se lanzó hacia el mayor para abrazarlo por la cintura lo más fuerte posible.

_Oh, Ani, estás a punto de tirarme… _protestó levemente Harold, pero no le importó si iba a ser las últimas horas a su lado, sintió como acarició su cabeza y le devolvió el abrazo para finalmente darle un beso en la punta de su cabeza. _Yo también te voy a extrañar pequeño… _

No hicieron falta más palabras, continuaron así abrazados hasta que un leve carraspeó hizo que Harold lo soltara para girarse completamente, era John.

_No quise interrumpir, pero me temo que debemos preparar a Anielka porque dentro de unos minutos ya estará aquí Lionel. _ Se volvió a aferrar a Harold, lo volvió a abrazar, pero luego sintió otros brazos lo alzaban, entendió que era tiempo de ser un niño valiente como Marko y se dejó llevar por John donde le ayudó a cambiarse con el traje que le compraron para esa ocasión, no le agradaba mucho, porque no sentía la libertad de movimientos que con la otras pero Harold le dijo que era necesario para la ocasión. Ya no quiso hablar, John lo veía preocupado. Cuando terminó de vestirse fue el mismo John quien le dio un abrazo, dejándose hacer, no era justo, pero estaba entendiendo que pocas cosas en este mundo lo eran, si al menos algún día pudiera ayudar a evitar este tipo de cosas.

Cuando llegó Lion, le dio una mirada de preocupación, pero ya no importaba. _¿Listo hombrecito? _Asintió con la cabeza y sintió como la mano de Lion lo fue conduciendo hasta la puerta, se giró para ver como John los seguía y Harold se quedaba ahí viéndolo con tristeza también en sus ojos. John en algún momento se separó de ellos, incluso tomaron otro camino muy extraño que subió y bajó varias veces saliendo a muchas calles de donde estaba el edificio de Harold, en una calle pequeña estaba un auto, aunque no era el acostumbrado, no se veía nada en su interior, antes de subir, Lion revisó todo antes de permitirle subir lo hizo sin protestar y dejó que le pusiera el cinturón de seguridad. Entonces por arte de magia apareció Sameen, en un auto junto a ellos

No quiso hablar, estaba repasando todo lo que le dijo Lion, que debía decir, practicando su respiración para tranquilizarse cuando se enfrentara al juez y a las personas que desaparecieron a su familia, el solo pensar en ellos le hizo respirar más rápido, de pronto no quería verlos, Lion debió darse cuenta porque detuvo el auto y se giró hacia el para sujetarlo por los hombros y decirle algo que no comprendía del todo. Fue hasta que la propia Sameen lo sacudió que comenzó a oírlos.

_Vamos Ani, respira lento y profundo, no debes temer, estamos aquí contigo. Reacciona… _alzó la vista, Sameen se veía preocupada, logró asentir con la cabeza, ella se acercó para abrazarlo fuertemente, resultado comenzó a sentir el calor que desprendía, confortándolo y alejando sus nervios, pasaron así varios minutos, hasta que supuso Sameen lo consideró calmado para soltarlo, luego sin más abandonó su auto para subirse en el asiento trasero del auto. Durante el resto del trayecto ya no ocurrieron más episodios.

Cuando llegaron a un edificio muy grande, en pleno centro de la ciudad, hasta ese instante se dio cuenta que venían otros dos autos iguales detrás de ellos y dos adelante, entraron al estacionamiento subterráneo, Lionel fue el primero en bajar y comenzar a dar órdenes por el radio que estaba unido a su cinturón.

_Arrivo del juez McKart, en la puerta principal, estamos listos para trasladarlo hasta la sala asignada. _

_Escuchado y atendido. _

La forma de hablar siempre ha sido tan graciosa, pero definitivamente no era momento, para pensar en eso, dentro de unos minutos, estaría en la sala, frente al juez, lo que de verdad tenía miedo era de ver de nuevo a esos hombres, si eran los que desaparecieron a su familia iba de verdad a estar aterrorizado.

_No olvides lo que te dijo Harold. _Esas eran las palabras mágicas, Sameen tenía razón, no debía olvidarlo, era su deber como todo buen niño. Salió del auto, mirando alrededor, vaya, eran demasiados hombres cubiertos con pasamontañas rodeando a Lion, la misma Sameen se había puesto el suyo, en algún segundo que bajó del auto y se reunió con ellos, ¿cómo sabía que era ella?, era la única con cuerpo de mujer, le sonrió y esta le dio una inclinación de cabeza.

Avanzaron por varios túneles hasta llegar a una sala, con varias cámaras de seguridad y otro par de guardias, en la puerta, ambos con armas grandes, se abrazó instintivamente a la pierna de Lion, este a su vez lo atrajo para abrazarlo el resto de los pasos. Era una habitación cómoda, con sillones y cojines que se veían muy cómodos, incluso vio unas consolas portátiles de video juegos, miró a Lion quien asintió su cabeza y fue hasta ellos para agarrar uno y sentarse para manejarlo y distraerse un rato, porque eso le dijo Lion en el camino, que durarían un rato antes de que lo llevaran al juez.

Lionel llegó a su lado, para tocarle el hombro, al alzar la cara lo miró, entonces su estómago se encogió, era la hora, nunca en sus seis años de vida sintió tantos nervios, pero tal como Sameen le dijo, comenzó a respirar lento y profundo, continuó caminando por el pasillo, hasta que finalmente lo llevaron hasta una gran sala con un estrado alto, donde un hombre vestido con una túnica negra y un martillo estaba sentado. Por algún motivo sintió la necesidad imperiosa de no recorrer la vista por la sala, sino de mantenerla fija en los hombres y mujeres que estaban a la derecha del que se suponía era el juez, mientras el subía los peldaños para ser sentado en un banco alto.

Lo que siguió lo recuerda como si fuera un sueño del que no tiene plena consciencia, en fragmentos donde un hombre comenzó a cuestionarlo sobre su familia, sobre él, que era lo que hacían, hasta que llegó el momento de volver a la realidad cuando le indicaron que identificara a los dos hombres que estaban en el escritorio casi frente a él. Su nerviosismo provocó que los viera como dos enormes dragones amarillos con ojos rojos que estuvieran a punto de atacarlo. Por un instante quiso huir, salir corriendo, se mordió fuertemente los labios para no gritar de terror. Era hora de ser valiente como Marko y lanzar el hechizo que los derrotaría.

"_Hiktrikostakuntijagoni". _Pronunció suavemente, que le dijeron que volviera a repetirlo, pero supo que ese no sería el hechizo correcto ahí, sino decir donde estaba el dragón para que otros lo eliminaran.

_Las personas que desaparecieron a mi familia, tenían un dragón, uno en su mano izquierda de color rojo que se extendía hasta su codo y el otro en el hombro derecho de color verde que bajaba por su brazo hasta la muñeca. Ellos los tienen, _dijo señalando a los dos hombres sentados, que le miraban de la manera más espantosa que alguna vez una persona lo hizo.

El juez le preguntó si estaba seguro. _Si, _dijo seguro. _Estuve oculto detrás de la maceta del segundo piso, mientras ellos lanzaban fuego a hermana y mis padres. Escuché que uno le decía al otro Petrov. Ambos de cabello rubio más claro que el mío y muy grandes. _

El caos comenzó, alguien gritó _un arma_, e inmediatamente de la nada salió Lion para jalarlo y cubrirlo con su cuerpo, mientras los otros policías intentaban defenderlo, solo escuchaba zumbidos pasar cerca de él, mientras era sacado de ahí rápidamente. Sameen ya los estaba esperando, en el auto para llevarlos a otro lado, lejos de ese sitio.

Se durmió casi enseguida, no sabía porque se sentía tan cansado, pero al parecer viajaron mucho porque finalmente lo despertó Sameen, quien extrañamente le dio un abrazo. _Lo hiciste muy bien Ani, _dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

_Si Ani, tu solo acabas de destronar una parte de la mafia rusa. _Ese fue Harold, quien estaba detrás de él, cuando lo escuchó se giró rápidamente para correr hasta donde estaba y abrazarlo, quien correspondió su abrazo, luego se hincó para quedar a su altura, cuando hizo eso, se dio cuenta sería una especie de despedida. _Pequeño Ani, escúchame con atención, ese ya no será tu nombre sino el de Jacob McCallister, hijo adoptivo del matrimonio McCallister, todo ha sido montado para que nadie dude que saliste de un orfanato Canadiense. Deberás de ahora en adelante tomar esa personalidad porque cuando Lionel regrese sufrirá un accidente donde lamentablemente "fallecerás" para la población Estado Unidense. _Iba a protestar, cuando Harold puso un dedo en su boca. _No interrumpas Ani, esto es importante, es lo más seguro para ti, dejar "oficialmente" de existir, sino jamás tendrás esa tranquilidad que seguramente quieres tener, aparte de que tus tíos, podrían también sufrirla. _

_¿Pero eso significa que ya no los veré nunca? _Esa era en realidad su mayor preocupación.

_Claro que nos volverás a ver alguna ocasión, pero por este momento no debe ser así, para evitar que sospechen, la Bravfta es una organización muy poderosa y con demasiado alcance, así que lo mejor es esto. Cuando llegue el momento, tus tíos tienen ahora en sus manos un fideicomiso que te servirá para estudiar en cualquier universidad que desees y la profesión que quieras. _

_No quiero irme de su lado, _dijo llorando Anielka, Harold lo volvió a abrazar, para luego ser prácticamente arrancado de sus brazos por Lion.

_Mira pequeño hombrecito, a veces así es la vida de injusta, pero no por eso, debes lamentarte ¿de acuerdo?_

_Si, lo se, pero… _

_No hay peros que valgan, a veces se tiene que hacer lo que se tiene que hacer a pesar de que no es lo que el corazón desea, apréndete esa lección y nunca la olvides. _

_Es que lo hacen los adultos ¿siempre? Si es así entonces la vida apesta, deberíamos solamente dedicarnos a ser felices con lo que tenemos y no aspirar a más, a no desear… fue mi papá quien los trajo hasta nosotros porque quería darnos más y yo fui cobarde por no enfrentarme también a ellos, de esa manera también estaría muerto y no tendría que ser abandonado… _fue sujetado por John cuando había comenzado a golpear a Lion sin darse cuenta. Lo tuvo abrazado hasta que se calmó, susurrándoles palabras tranquilas.

_No te hagas esto a ti mismo Anielka, no es tu culpa que mataran a tu familia, ni el que sobrevivieras, si no te hubieras escondido, no habría nadie que los recordara, pero quedaste tú y de esa manera no van a morir olvidados porque tú siempre los vas a recordar y si muchas ocasiones los adultos nos equivocamos pero es porque creemos que hacemos lo correcto, si te quedarás con nosotros vivirías siempre en angustia y no mereces esa vida, sino una tranquila y feliz e ahí el verdadero amor, cuando eres capaz de sacrificarte por la persona amada. _

Se quedó escuchándolo hasta que terminó de llorar sobre su hombro. Cuando lo bajó se dio media vuelta para comenzar a despedirse de uno a uno, incluso de Bear y de Root que de pronto apareció de la nada. Lion lo llevó hasta otro auto, donde viajarían hasta el pueblo donde estaba su tío y su esposo, debería acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, cuando arrancó el auto, se giró para ver cómo se perdían a lo lejos las figuras de Sameen, Root, Bear, John y Harold. Estos dos últimos estaban abrazados, bueno John era quien abrazaba a Harold, quien solo se dejaba hacer, siempre fue así durante todo el tiempo que vivió con ellos, si era cierto a veces el amor solo viene en una dirección, pero el haría que eso fuera diferente, tendría que encontrar la manera, se hizo la promesa interna.

Cuando llegaron por fin al pueblito, habían cambiado de autos más de cinco veces y viajado tres días, jamás deteniéndose, hasta llegar a _Chicoutimi, _un pueblo muy pintoresco. Finalmente conocería a sus tíos. Lion entró a la cafetería y ellos mismos salieron un minuto después, el hermano de su madre era tan parecido a ella, al verlo lo abrazó y llenó de besos, mientras lloraba. El esposo de su tío le dio una ligera sonrisa, mientras terminaba de hablar con Lion.

Era el momento final, Lion fue hasta el auto y sacó una mochila entregándosela. _Gafas, los perros callejeros y el nido de Cucu me dijeron que te diera esto, te servirá para muchas cosas. _Agachándose le dijo quedo _cuando estés en problemas solo tendrás que localizarnos por alguno de estos aparatejos e iremos enseguida. El dije es el más importante jamás te lo quites. _Se lo mostró era una pequeña bellota de plata engarzada en una cadena del mismo material, se la colocó y le sonrió. Por fin el abrazo de despedida fue lo más triste.

Vio como el auto en que habían llegado se alejó, con Lion, su tío lo condujo hasta su recamara para que se instalara, en cuanto lo dejaron solo sacó las cosas de la mochila, era una Tablet, un teléfono inteligente y al parecer satelital de última tecnología… era sorprendente. Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa cuando en el teléfono apareció.

HOLA ANIELKA….

En la base de operaciones y casa temporal de John y Harold, ambos estaban sentados frente a frente en la mesa del comedor. Harold tenía la mirada perdida.

_Es agradable tener un niño. _Dijo John

_Niños. _Repitió Harold.

_Crees que alguna vez pasará?... Probablemente no. Nuestra línea de trabajo. _Cuestionó John.

Harold suspiró. _El problema con los niños es que nunca sabes en lo que se van a convertir. _Y siguió bebiendo su café mientras John envolvía la mano izquierda de este con la suya.

En el ordenador de Harold aparecieron frases…

_ANIELKA IVANOV_

_CALCULANDO PROBABILDADES…_

_DESARROLLO INTELECTUAL EN CANADA… 98%_

_PROBABILIDADES DE FORMACIÓN TEMPRANA… 100%_

_PROBABILIDADES EN DESARROLLO FISICO-MATEMATICO… 80%_

_PROBABILIDADES EN DESARROLLO MECATRONICO…. 98%_

_NIVEL DE IMPORTANCIA EN PROYECTO GENESIS CORPOREA… _

…

…

_CALCULANDO…_

…

…

_100% _

_AJUSTANDO NIVEL DE IMPORTANCIA DE ANIELKA IVANOV…_

_NIVEL …_

_NIVEL…_

_NIVEL…_

_NIVEL… 1_

_APRENDIZAJE EN EDAD ACTUAL:_

…_._

…_._

_APRENDIZAJE EN EDAD ACTUAL: 3_

_PRIORIDAD DE SEGURIDAD…_

…

…

_PRIORIDAD DE SEGURIDAD... 3_

_ASIGNACIÓN DE RECURSO HUMANO PARA ESTE NIVEL…_

…

…

…

_OPERADOR 1…_

Goodnight (Buenas noches)

Sleep tight (Duerme acurrucado)

No more Tears (No más lágrimas)

In the morning (En la mañana)

I'll be here (Estaré aquí)

**FIN**

_PD. Pensé que no acababa, fiiuuuu más de 12000 palabras, no me lo puedo creer, solo 28 hojas. Felicidades mi querida __**Dark_Selene. **__Espero te guste, aunque sea ya atrasado el regalo. Cumple más años de sabiduría. _

32


End file.
